


Kinktober Day 4 - Spanking - Daichi x Yui

by jadehqknb



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb





	Kinktober Day 4 - Spanking - Daichi x Yui

Daichi leans against the bar, drink in hand. It’s dim, a faint scent of stale tobacco lingering but not necessarily unpleasant. He sips, his eyes never leaving Yui as she moves from one cluster of friends to another. Damn, she looks hot tonight. His appreciation takes the form of a somewhat uncomfortable tightness below the belt but it’s worth it to see her in that dress; to know what’s underneath.

He downs the remainder of his glass and orders another. The drink appears promptly and he nods thanks to the barkeep before moving away, weaving his way through the crowd to where Yui stands laughing with Shoyou and Hitoka Hinata.

“Oh! Good evening Sawamura-san! This such a great party!” Hinata exclaims, his trademark bright grin on full display.

Daichi nods, taking his place beside Yui. As the conversation continues he subtly lifts one hand and settles it on Yui’s exposed back. Her skin is cold and he feels her lean into his hold, no doubt seeing more warmth, which he’s happy to provide. As he listens, his thumb traces a pattern on her skin, slow and steady. Yui’s ability to remain focused, while admirable, has the unfortunate (for her) effect of bringing out the deviant in Daichi. Without hesitation, his hand moves south, palm sliding over the skin tight silk cradling her delectable ass, and stays there; strong, secure and positively possessive.

Yui stutters slightly but recovers quickly, speaking faster thanks to frayed nerves.

If the couple before them notice, they make no show of it, which means they don’t because neither have that good of a poker face. Presently, they move away, and Yui turns quickly her eyes flashing but Daichi reads the heat beyond the indignation. “You’re terrible! Can’t you behave?” she whispers harshly.

One side of Daichi’s lip curls into a smirk he knows Yui’s weak for; it’s gotten him out of (and no doubt in to) trouble before. “Your fault, minx,” he whispers back, his tone is low and sultry.

He loves the flush of her cheeks when he’s like this, it drives him from hungry to famished. He steps closer, wraps his arm around her once more but she pulls away quickly, smacking the top of his hand. “Be good,” she admonishes.

“Or what?” he challenges crowding her against the wall.

Yui lets out a _tsk_ , her gaze dropping from his. He makes to move it back again but a call of his name from across the room interrupts his seduction. He sighs, begins to draw away but not before reaching around and squeezing one cheek. He practically growls in her ear, “I’ll be seeing this later..."

* * *

 

“Dai...chi…”

He couldn’t wait, pulling her into the powder room and locking the door. Now he has Yui right where he wants her, laid out on his lap as he sits on the chaise, the skirt of her dress shoved haphazardly above her waist leaving her ass in perfect position for proper appreciation. A firm smack cuts off anything further she attempts to say.

Daichi smooths his hand over the red mark, leans down to place a kiss on it making her twitch. She shifts, brushing against his raging erection and he smacks her again. “Stay still,” he grunts.

Yui whimpers but complies, does her best to hold her position as Daichi takes large handfuls of her ass, almost as though he means to mold something of the flesh but he merely releases again, smoothing over her soft skin. “I love all your curves but...this ass…damn.” He gives her another smack, less sharp but the snap feels loud echoing against the tile. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Yui. God, having to watch you walk around in this all night, seeing other guys check you out.” He spanks her again. “I wanted to bend you over my knee right then and there, give you a good spanking.”

Another smack, another whimper. Daichi leans to look at her face. Her eyes are closed tight, brow scrunched slightly, her poor bottom lip abused by teeth working to stifle louder noises; that won’t do at all. Without warning he flips her over and stands, sets her on shaky legs before the wall. “You might wanna brace yourself,” he says, voice thick. Then he drops into a crouch, spreads her cheeks and licks between them.

“Daichi!”

That’s better.

He smacks her ass again for good measure; “Hope you’re ready princess, I’m nowhere near done with you.”


End file.
